


I just wwant to be lovved.

by Panpantraviii



Series: Ember keeps writing sad stuff at 3 am [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, eridans a sad fishie who needs love, hug eridan 2021, i love watching my cc’s suffer, sad fishie thinks no one loves him, uhh i wrote this at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panpantraviii/pseuds/Panpantraviii
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Equius Zahhak
Series: Ember keeps writing sad stuff at 3 am [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117406
Kudos: 4





	I just wwant to be lovved.

Eridan curled under his blankets and let out a small sob, the clock blinked 12:34 am. He could be as loud as he wanted, his father wasn’t home and his brother was a heavy sleeper, however he felt like he had to be quiet and keep to himself. That’s how it’s always been. 

Dad goes to work everyday, Cronus wants nothin to do with Eridan, so he always keeps to himself and his online friends. 

And even then, what if he was being a bother to them? What if he was nothing to them at all. They would never tell him anyways, TA is always insulting him but it’s in a platonic loving humbling way...right? He doesn’t *actually* hate Eridan. Hopefully. 

He looked over at his husk top and wondered if he should message CG or CT, but he’d probably be interrupting something they’re doing. Or something. Maybe he was looking for excuses to isolate himself until all he had was himself and his wizzardry things. 

Of course he could always go over to Feferi’s hive, Condy liked him enough and he was always welcome there. But he felt like one of these days Fef was going to break their moirailigance. He didn’t want that, of course he didn’t want that they’ve known each other since their days as wrigglers she couldn’t just throw that all away. Could she?

And then there was Gamzee. There’s nothing wrong with Gamzee of course, he’s a wonderful person. Eridan just..Didn’t vibe with him and Gamzee couldn’t take a hint. ‘No, Gamzee Makara I don’t want to listen to your icp music and get high off sopor.’ He thought and sighed. 

No one that he wanted was there for him.  
There would be no one to hug him and be the big spoon, no one to tell him they love him and that he’d be okay. There was never anyone there in the first place, as previously stated.  
“i just. wwant to be lovved gog damn it.” he sobbed into his pillow, squeezing it as he said that.  
Too bad no one would ever love him.


End file.
